


Desiderium

by Lancelot (CallMeRasu)



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeRasu/pseuds/Lancelot
Summary: Perhaps, a story similar to  Romeo & Juliet?
Relationships: Carmilla/Cecilion, Carmilla/Cecilion (Mobile Legends)
Kudos: 14





	Desiderium

**Author's Note:**

> [1/3/2020]
> 
> This is a fan-made work, based on Cecilion & Carmilla's lore as heroes in Mobile Legends. Take note, some of the parts are modified by the author, as the aforementioned heroes are unreleased at this time. Though I've based on the video from YouTube, Professor Diggie, we never know, their mastery codes might have been modified by the game developers.

A blood demon, that goes by the name Cecilion, one of the entities that reside in the abyss, South of the Moniyan Empire, commonly known as the Shadow Abyss. Variations of demons lurk deep within the mountains, enveloped by the darkness that reigns, thus, it is granted the name Shadow. The only source of light being in this land, the crimson lava that continuously flows into the deep and bottomless vent.

Yet, albeit their souls are tormented, converted into evil, not all wants to stay and live as they are. A population of the blood demons ran away from their once called "home", wanting to live like a normal person, wanting to have a simple life, as human beings. Cecilion himself dislikes the governance that situates in the Shadow Abyss, which only added up as another reason for him to escape from being what he is. Free-will is what he wishes to attain.

Because of this, these blood demons sought for forgiveness from the Lord of Light, as they have become demons to serve as atonement for their sins, and asked for the Lord's blessing, to remove them of such curse and let them live as powerless human beings.

Thamuz, being the Lord of the Fire Demons, and the chieftain of the Shadow Abyss, then ordered the demons to execute the traitorous blood demons who have turned their backs to seek for their nonsensical freedom.

Years have passed, and the execution for the runaway blood demons continued to prevail. The Lord of the Fire Demons did not stop the mass assassination until every single traitor of the Abyss is eliminated. For Cecilion, for him to not be annihilated, he concealed his wings and pretended to be a mere human. Quite miraculous for Cecilion to have lived, and the last of the so-called traitorous population to survive.

He now lived in Aberleen Castle, where he became an actor for the opera, his low and guttural voice that served as his medium of expression and entertainment for the opera's audience. Whenever he performs, various expressions coming from the audience can be seen, his facial expressions and the warmth that radiates in his voice reached up to the hearts of those who listen, those who pay attention to his act. His name is praised, for being himself. And with this, he feels truly elated, from the bottom of his heart, he had become happy and contented of his life.

Eventually, it became his daily routine. After every performance, everything would return to normal. He would watch as some of the audience would stand up and give him a round of applause, and he would smile to himself in contentment and satisfaction. As the people began to prepare for their leave, he would raise his upper body from bowing, watching them as they disappear through the doors, and he will be left alone once more, with no one to be with.

That routine went on and on and on, it is as though his life had now become a cycle, predictable. It is when on that particular performance, and amidst the large crowd, his eyes met a maiden's, watching him intently, following after him, trailing her eyes to such entity as him, just like everybody else. From all who had come forth the opera house, she had caught Cecilion's eyes.

From the cycle of his everyday life in Aberleen Castle, this specific performance changed his whole life and made the predictable to be unforeseeable. It is not something he naturally feels, initiating eye contact with every entity that visited the opera house. It is not something he usually feels meeting various eyes that looked up at him in interested, eyed him and giving him the attention he initially doesn't seek for.

The following days, he had been seeing that beautiful maiden. His eyes searched for her ever since. And once she had been found, he would always look at her as though she is his world. Every time he performs, he gives it his all to try and impress the lady more. The lady had always admired Cecilion, not because of his physique, nor his voice alone, but for the passion he has and the dedication to express himself as like his life depended on it. After the performance, the lady then looked for Cecilion, and finally, have met him in much closer proximity.

Cecilion found out from that small meeting, that her name is Carmilla. And yet, the fact that this relationship is starting to bloom, he wanted to stand firm and refuse to become friends with anyone else, despite the feelings he has for Carmilla. He'd distance himself from other people, as he would choose that other than them finding out about the truth of what he is; a hideous blood demon. But from that meeting, he couldn't help himself, the rare occasion where his feelings for Carmilla reigned more than his rather, selfish request, that brought them together as friends.

The following days, he always dressed up more than he would. He wanted to be neat, knowing that Carmilla would again, watch him from the audience and look at him. He wanted to look good for the maiden, until that one performance, where he plans on making her fully his.

Along with the performance, Cecilion called Carmilla, for her come towards the stage with him. Cecilion offered a song for the lady that speaks of what is inside his heart, admiration, and longing for the angel that is now in front of him, with the audience as a witness for his dedication and love for Carmilla.

It is a night that Carmilla would never forget.

After that show, Cecilion and Carmilla rendezvoused, getting to know each other more, small giggles and peals of laughter coming from their talk, and a time for Cecilion to focus on Carmilla, her white locks being carried away by the wind, her plush lips, her eyes that sparkled whenever it meets with his. It was incredible.

They danced together in a place where no one usually goes to, accompanied by the moonlight shining upon them, hand in hand, dancing alongside each other, letting their bodies sway them freely because what matters is that they only have each other, under the dim light of night.

This is the life he's been wanting to have. Never did he thought he would fall in love, after distancing himself from people who come and approach, deny a start of friendship albeit his longing for one. He did not want the people who come in touch with to be involved in the chaos of the Shadow Abyss, moreover, the chaos that is him. But then, Carmilla came into his life, and his heart could never let go of such beauty, a blessing of the gods upon him. He does not feel so deserving, being able to wrap his arms around Carmilla, is a demon even capable of love? They have been cursed in order to make up for the sins they have committed, to fulfill the wishes of those above them.

Carmilla is enough proof that even demons can fall for angels. Though both are made to be opposing forces, with free-will, it is not always that they craved for the defeat of the other. Cecilion doesn't want Carmilla to get close, he could say that the friendship is enough, but was it all just platonic? Why is it that his heart beats whenever in contact with the lady? Why is it that he gets slightly tensed up whenever his hands come in contact with hers? Why is it that everything that goes on his mind is about her?

When did he fall this deep, when they just met?

He doesn't want Carmilla to suffer the consequences, and he assumes that once Carmilla finds out who he really is, nothing but a blood-lusting demon, she would leave him. And yet, the following days, he continued to be around Carmilla. He does not know whether he is being selfish, or selfless, but his heart speaks only of Carmilla.

_It's not bad for a demon to love, right?_

Night by night, Cecilion would always come onto the princess' balcony, leaving behind a rose onto the coping, and observing her as she sleeps peacefully, a smile set onto her face. She would usually wake up to the sound of the birds chirping, and she'd see the rose, though no sign of Cecilion being around, she knows it came from the love of her life.

For Carmilla, who lives in the Aberleen Castle, a lady of beauty, and is the daughter of King Earl Ansaac, making her the princess of the kingdom. All her life, she had been following her father's orders. She had to obey, for the kingdom will be passed onto her someday. One of which, is to arrange her marriage with a general named Baron Tawil.

Carmilla refuses to marry a man she barely knows. She only has Cecilion in her heart, and that will never change. It is only Cecilion who can touch her, who can make her feel the fairest of all, who can make her feel loved. It is only Cecilion who owns her. With that, she shook her head in disappointment, the disappointment for her father that only wished nothing but his own happiness selfishly. She walked out of her own father's sight in dismay and locked herself in her own room.

One night, while Cecilion and Carmilla happily conversed, talking about the little things that made their day, neither refuses to tell, but it's the company of one another that makes their day complete. Even so, Carmilla couldn't help but worry. Cecilion rarely talks about himself, and this led to the conclusion that Cecilion is hiding something from her. Until such day, that she found out that Cecilion is an entity that came from the dark abyss, a blood demon, to be precise.

Despite knowing that Cecilion is a member of the opposing side, she did not judge him, for she felt that the blood demon loved her truly, not because of her title, nor his status being the princess of Aberleen. Carmilla can infer from how Cecilion acts around her, around the people he talks to every day, that he just wanted to live like a normal human being, and that did not stop Carmilla from loving him even more. Above all, Carmilla can feel Cecilion's love and devotion for her. What matters is that they both share the same admiration and love for one another.

Earl Ansaac, Carmilla's father, found out about their hidden relationship and imprisoned Carmilla in her room. Her father refrained her from seeing Cecilion ever again. Earl Ansaac decided, even if the princess refuses to marry General Baron Tawil, she is expected to be the bride for the following day, a wedding the bride herself didn't want to attend to. The king's fury did not just stop there. He ordered his minions to close down the opera house and to remove him as a performing actor of the opera.

Cecilion found out about his dismissal as an actor, and what shattered his heart more is that Carmilla is going to be married to a man that is not him. Even with him camouflaged as a human, he still brought Carmilla misery. Despite his heart aching, Cecilion rushed out of his room and out towards the Aberleen Castle, in hopes of talking to Carmilla. Upon reaching the entrance, the guards prevented him to enter the castle, prohibited by Earl Ansaac himself.

Cecilion only realized that maybe love isn't really for creatures, nor for a soul built up of sin, such as his. He walked away with his head bowed down in defeat, away from the castle with his head filled with the blame he put on to himself. Carmilla did not deserve to live like this. Carmilla deserved happiness, but maybe that happiness isn't supposed to be from him. It isn't supposed to be from a blood demon who caused nothing but trouble.

He made a simple letter that wrote:

"To my darling Carmilla,

As I laid my eyes upon you in the theater, my heart had always skipped a beat. Whenever our eyes would meet, I would sometimes forget my lines, with my mind occupied by you. I always had to extemporize and look the other way in order to get back to my senses and proceed with the performance. From then on, I always tried to look for you among the crowd, and when I do, I could only feel the heat on my cheeks crawl, and I am suddenly nervous, afraid of committing a mistake. I wanted to impress you, and you alone. It kept me up, it kept me alive, until I realize I have fallen for your charms. I could never forget the first meeting, where I came to know your name. I wanted to refuse, as I do not want you carrying my burdens, my problems. I thought that I wanted you to live peacefully, without worrying, without having to come across hindrances, but I have been selfish, and I still went on. My heart couldn't contain the love it feels for you. It is as though you manipulate me. I badly wanted to make you mine. It only led to us being forced to separate, and I to be dismissed from the opera. As you read this letter, I am somewhere far away by now. I wanted to give you the life you deserve. I wanted to give you happiness and contentment in your life. I wanted you to live in harmony. And this is the only solution, for me to distance myself from you. I am a blood demon who deserves nothing but punishment as atonement for my sins. You do not deserve to be with me, but to be with someone who will be there for you and will make you happy.

My Carmilla, I will always love you, even if you are to be married to another man. I will continue to admire you, even though I can only see you in my dreams. For you, and you alone have my heart, my body, and my soul. Only you, even if you despise creatures such as I am.

I am only yours, my Carmilla, and my heart would only seek for you,

_Cecilion._

Cecilion placed his letter onto the coping of the princess' balcony, with it, yet another rose like he usually does, before he went and had his foot lead him somewhere, regardless if the journey is dangerous, as long as he could distance himself enough from Carmilla to not cause any more misery to her life.

The day after, the wedding day that the king and the general had been preparing for, the wedding arrangement the king had set up for General Baron Tawil and her daughter Carmilla had finally arrived. The wedding gown had already been set up, to which she wore with sadness visible in her eyes. She darts her eyes towards the balcony, where she sees a scroll sealed by a bow, and a rose, that signified that it is from Cecilion. She hurriedly went to open the scroll and read it silently in her wedding dress. The letter only made her teary-eyed, not just because of Cecilion's departure and how they are forbidden to love one another, but the fact that he thought Carmilla isn't going to love him because he is a blood demon when she already knew, and yet she continued to long for, and love the man who wrote it.

Cecilion did not know, that regardless of what he is, or what he looked like, whatever his race is, or what creature he is, Carmilla would still love him, no matter what.

They love each other, no matter what.

Carmilla looked at the distant expanse of her soon to be land, her hair carried away by the wind. She had received too much pain and had no freedom of her own. She wanted this to end, and it is not like Cecilion will know, right? He had run away, and she lost her purpose. She grabbed a nearby knife, the blade being pressed against her wrist, her body tensing up and shaking, not knowing what the afterlife would be, or if it exists. She just knew that without Cecilion, then living wouldn't matter, which led her towards the end of her life.

Cecilion felt extremely sorrowful, having left the love of his life in the hands of another man, and amidst the journey that has no destination, his heart could still feel the emptiness inside. He isn't contented with seeing Carmilla in his dreams, he wanted to see her personally, he wanted to update himself of what had happened to the princess. He shows off his wings and he flew back towards Aberleen Castle, only to find out a large crowd in front. He kept himself hidden from above, as he wonders why the people had their heads bowed down. He changes the perspective by flying from different angles, spying onto the castle, only to find out that it's a funeral wake.

Carmilla's funeral wake.

He couldn't help extend his arm out, his eyebrows meeting at the sight of his dear Carmilla, tears flowing down from his cheeks, regretting his departure, instead of just watching Carmilla from afar and keep her safe.

_"My Carmilla, why are you so cold and pale?"_

The fury that coursed through his veins, and the love he has for Carmilla, is enough to risk his life for. He enters the palace with his true form for the public to see, he flies towards Carmilla's corpse, and he carried him in his arms, swiftly crashing out of the large windows of the castle, and escaping once more, but with Carmilla in his arms. He brought her on top of the peak of the castle, where he placed down the lifeless Carmilla in his arms, and albeit the pale skin, she is still so beautiful.

_ Blood for blood._

He exposes his sharp fangs, and he bites into his own hand till he breaks through tissue and effectively making his blood drip from the pierced skin. He licks at the trail of blood that ran down his arm, and he looked upon her god-like features. He fills in the gaps between her fingers with his and he leaned down to seal the ritual through a kiss, his own blood being poured down for Carmilla to take, eventually re-awakening her body, by converting her as a blood demon.

He could feel Carmilla's hand tightening its grip onto his, her lips now moving in sync with Cecilion's as they share one passionate kiss, before the man pulled away, his eyes forming crescents seeing his love being alive.


End file.
